NALU
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: NALU! THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARE OVER ALL IS CALM IN FAIRYTAIL OR SO WE THOUGHT. IVAN HAS RETURNED AND HE ATTACKS FAIRYTAIL! NATSU IS GRAVELY INJURED CAN LUCY SAVE HIM! WILL THEY FALL IN LOVE? Maybe maybe not! Read and find out. RATINGS WELCOMED P.S COMMENT WHATEVER PARING YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT OR MESSAGE ME THE ONE WITH MOST COMMENTS I WILL DO PROMISE


Lucy Heartfilla was hunched over the table in the FairyTail Guild Hall pouring over the newest chapter in her novel.

"Hey Lucy where's Natsu?" Mirajane asked in her motherly tone

"Not sure haven't seen him all day Happy said Gramps needed him for a job." Lucy said absent mindedly.

"Natsu by himself? Maybe Gramps decided he wanted a city destroyed." Mirajane said chuckling.

"I bet! We better warn the whole city!" Lucy exclaimed laughing.

Natsu P.O.V

"So what's up Gramps why did we have to come out here?" Natsu asked with his arms crossed.

They were standing on the hill where Natsu's house stood overlooking the city. Gramps stood at the tip of the cliff his jaw clenched and his hands balled up.

"You remember Ivan correct?" Gramps asked curtly but you could hear the deep pain that lurked in his voice.

"That sleaze bag of course Laxus gave him a good ass kicking!" Natsu proclaimed proudly.

"AYE SIR!" Happy exclaimed leaping into the air.

Gramps took a collective silence and before breathing in deeply like what he was about to say required him to be very calm.

"He has escaped." Gramps whispered.

"WHAT?! HE WAS UNDER MAXIUM SECURITY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT GRAMPS? DON'T WORRY! ITS GOOD HE ESCAPED I'M NOT EVEN SENDING BACK TO PRISON! I"LL PUT HIM SIX FEET UNDER!" Natsu yelled flames erupting from his hands and smoke seeped through the corners of his mouth.

"AYYYEE SIIIR!" Happy exclaimed

"SHUT UP BOY!" Gramps yelled tightening his fists.

Natsu stared at Gramps he was shivering talking about Ivan was always a hard topic for him. Natsu shook his head and gave a small smirk as he walked toward Gramps.

"What do you need Gramps?" Nastu asked squatting and placing his hand on Gramp's shoulder.

Gramps looked at him tears streaming down his face like a waterfall Natsu's sweat dropped as Gramps blubbered on. But soon Gramp straightened up and wiped his face regaining his composure.

"You know Ivan has it out for Fairytail and of course you know Gajeel was spying on him for me. Gajeel uncovered two things while spying on Ivan. One that he learned of Fairytail's best kept secret and that was his purpose for joining the Grand Magic Games to find out more about Fairytail's secret weapon. There was a second reason that he joined the Grand Magic Games and that was to gather information on other wizards to create a weapon of mass destruction. Once Ivan was captured I had Gajeel gather plans and we placed them under our protection. According to the prison a similar weapon was used by a follower of Ivan to break him out. This was merely a prototype the real weapon requires a special orb in order to cause the mass destruction Ivan wants. It located on the outskirts of Crocus and belongs to the God Village an ancient village that used to be the home of Godslayer wizards. Your job is to get the orb and destroy the elder of the village have already agreed to this. But it is crucially important that you destroy the orb. The orb can only be destroyed by someone who has defeated a Godslayer." Gramps finished completely ashen and his fist grew tighter like at any moment his knuckles would rip through his skin.

"Don't you worry Gramps I'll smash that orb into so many pieces evens ants wouldn't be able to find it!" Natsu exclaimed spouting fire from his mouth setting Happy's tail on fire.

"NATSU!" Happy exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Natsu exclaimed chasing Happy in circle madly flailing trying to put out the flame.

"Maybe sending him alone isn't the best choice." Gramp's sweat dropped as he thought to himself.

"You really think that's little Dragonslayer is going to stop me." Said a pompous voice.

Gramps and Natsu whirled around and behind them was Ivan and a stranger cloaked in black hood. A strange copper colored arm band was attached to his wrist. There was a small orb dead center with several pipes leading out and into the rest of the band.

"You bet you BASTARD!" Natsu yelled his fist igniting in bright glimmering flames as he charged forward.

"NATSU NO!" Gramps yelled.

Ivan smirked as Natsu drew his arm back and lurched his body forward aiming for Ivan's head.

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy was stilling pouring over her novel when a giant crash shook the hall. Splinters of wood went flying by and smoke and flames filed the hall. As she raised her head from the under the table several guild member were flung onto the stage. Juvia was clinging onto to Gray who was getting suffocated by her boobs and Erza was madly flinging swords at anything that moved. Nearly decapitating Carla who then raised Wendy far beyond the ground. As those two began to yell Lucy saw who was sprawled out on the floor it was Natsu and Gramps. Lucy felt a hand close over her heart and without even thinking she sprinted over tables and chairs.

"NATSU!" she screamed

Then she felt a strange magic grip her it was familiar where had she felt this magic before…? Minerva! She thought sure enough a glowing orb encased her body along with all the other guild members but this magic was stronger with a lot more malice if that was even possible. As she turned her eyes widened in fear standing right before her was Ivan with a strange glowing device on his wrist and a stranger in a dark cloak behind him. He smirked and raised his hand Lucy floated toward him along with Gramps.

"Gramps…." Natsu groaned as his struggled to get up.

"Shut Up!" Ivan yelled as he exploded an orb on top of Natsu back sending further into the ground.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled.

"Alright old man where are my blueprints?" Ivan asked grabbing Gramps by the scruff of his shirt.

"You're crazy if you think I'll tell you." Gramps answered gruffly.

" I thought you would say that but maybe after you see what I can do. You will change your mind." Ivan said cruelly.

He brought his hand with the device closer to his face and all the orbs holding the others lined up behind him. He snapped his fingers and Lucy squealed the orb begun to have mini explosion inside that tore through Lucy's body. All the member screamed in agony as the explosions sent white searing hot flashes of pain across their skin and nerves. Causing Lucy to shake violently and twist in pain each explosion brought forth screams of utter agony.

"IVAN! STOP THESE ARE YOUR OLD GUILDMATES!" Gramps pleaded madly clawing at Ivan.

"IVAN YOU BASTARD!" Natsu screamed jumping from his hole he passed Gramps and struck Ivan's face.

Ivan knees buckled back and the two were flung back in a flailing mess of limbs and everyone was set free but Lucy. As the two straighten out Lucy could see Natsu swaying he was clearly exhausted not even Sting could make him like that. But just as he was about charge Lucy squealed she was put high in the air in the middle of the hall.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed stopping dead in his tracks.

"Alright now shut up and listen. I'll make you a deal tell me where the blueprints are and I'll let the cute blonde go. If you don't or if you move I'll dump the entire celling and chandelier on top her tiny little body." Ivan explained.

"DON'T DO IT!" Lucy exclaimed but the orb tighten and she squealed.

"LUCY!" the whole guild exclaimed but they couldn't risk moving the celling was starting to crumble and the chandelier was slowing sinking down.

"What will it be?" Ivan asked.

"Gramps….." Natsu said looking up at Lucy his eyes darting from side to side.

"I know boy….I know… The plans…..aren't here ….Laxus has it." Gramps said sadly.

"That won't hard at all. Thanks Pops!" he said chuckling as he walked away.

All eyes turned to Lucy as she still remained in the air.

"Oh did you actually think I was going to let her go." Ivan said snickering he snapped his fingers and the whole celling collapsed as Lucy was set free.

"LUCY!" Natsu bellowed sprinting forward and launched himself up with a flaming kick.

He bear hugged Lucy stomach but his shirt got caught on the chandelier Lucy could feel his lips pressing hard agaisnt her ear.

"Don't worry I won't let anything hurt you" He whispered.

As Lucy looked up Natsu was smiling sadly he pushed Lucy away as he and the chandelier went crashing to the ground. Then the rest of the rubble went crashing down on top him Natsu was buried under a mountain of rubble as tall as the guild hall. Lucy felt herself land safely in someone's arm most likely Gray's but she kicked herself off and fell to her knees. She sprinted up and began tearing apart of the mountain of rubble but Erza wasn't waiting she went crashing into the mountain her foot breaking apart most of the rubble. Lucy squealed as she threw herself down to the ground to avoid getting her head torn off. She then climbed on top of the rubble and clawed at the rocks alongside Gray who was shirtless of all times.

"Come on you hot head you aren't dying on me now." He mumbled angrily tearing through the rubble.

Till they saw the saw tip of his white scarf Elfman screamed "COME ON MAN!" and tore apart the remaining rubble. He lifted Natsu up and place him on the stretcher Lucy shrieked and began shaking. Gray quickly covered her view of Natsu but even he was shaking. Wendy saw Natsu's mangled body and quickly backed up into Gajeel. He turned her and Levy away as Natsu was being hurried away. She was hysterically sobbing but Gajeel was doing a much better job than Gray at comforting.

"Don't worry that old hard head will be fine. Not even my hits can take him down." He said holding Wendy close.

Lucy and Gray sunk to their knees Lucy staring right into Gray's chest trying to rid the sight of Natsu. He head looked like it had been bashed in with a hammer blood coated his hair and face. The rest of his body looked untouched but the chandelier did a real number on his head. Lucy was sitting in front of the infirmary where Porlyusica and Wendy were tending to him. According to them Natsu could be saved as long as he was strong enough to hang on. Lucy tighten her arms around her knees and bowed her head.

"You can't die Natsu you can't leave me." Lucy thought.

"Um Lu?" said a small voice.

Lucy looked up and Levy was standing by Gajeel who was clearly too nervous around Levy to give her any comfort.

"Your hands are bleeding." Levy said softly.

Lucy looked at her hand they were covered in small cuts with tiny shards of glass were stuck inside. It must have been when she was ripping apart the rubble.

"Come on let's bandage them up." Levy said softly squatting in front of her.

"But…." Lucy began as she looked at the door and Happy sitting right in front.

Happy hadn't said a single word since the attack he just planted himself there. Not even Carla could get him to move he didn't even answer her. Panther Lily tired but Happy slapped him and continued to stare at the door.

"Don't worry I'll stay." Gajeel said walking toward Happy.

Levy helped Lucy up and lead her away to the main guild hall where it was deathly quiet. Everyone was sitting at one table quietly with a few members muttering some hopeful words. Levy sat Lucy down and placed her hands palm first as Mirajane handed her the first aid kit. Levy poured some rubbing alcohol and carefully pulled out the shards of glass but Lucy didn't even knowledge the twinge in her hand. The image of Natsu's bloodied beaten skull kept flashing in her mind all that blood pouring out of his head. Why didn't he try something different he could have done something that would have saved both of them.

"Lu you're shaking." Levy said

Lucy didn't even realize that she was trembling still she didn't bother trying to stop once Levy bandaged up her hand. Lucy slowly began to sob and tremble in agony and sorrow.

"Why…didn't he do something the moron could have saved us both. There was a chance. He could have should have…" Lucy began shakily.

"That's just it Lucy there was _chance_ the two you could both make it." Levy said cutting her off.

"Natsu was caught in the very middle of the chandelier you couldn't totally see it but it wasn't just his clothes. His foot got caught as he shot out of one of the rings of the chandelier grabbing you. He tried getting loose but he couldn't. Sure he could of done something to break free but there were seconds to make that choice. You could have been both buried under the rest of the rubble. Natsu wasn't going to risk your life not even for a second if he knew there was another choice for you to get out unscathed. He couldn't live with himself if you got seriously hurt don't blame yourself or him. Natsu wasn't willing to take that chance and if the other choice meant dying then he would do so." Levy finished tears forming in her eyes.

"Levy." Lucy whispered staring at her friend.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!" a voice shouted from the back of the guild.

As Lucy and Levy ran outside they say Gray standing over Gramps who was trembling.

"YOU IDIOT WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP IVAN! WHO CARES IF HE IS YOUR BLOOD THAT DOESN'T MAKE HIM FAMILY! BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SET ASIDE YOUR FEELINGS NATSU A PERSON WHO YOU HAVE BASICALLY CARED FOR LIKE A SON COULD BE DYING! MAYBE GROWING OLD HAS MADE YOU SENILE!" Gray roared at Gramps who simply stood there.

"Gray…." Juvia began as she walked cautiously toward Gray.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE DEFEND HIM OR ELSE YOU ARE NO BETTER! HOW COULD YOU LET HIM NEARLY KILL NATSU! I DON'T BELIEVE FOR ONE SECOND THAT IVAN COULD OVERPOWER YOU THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Gray continued rounding on Juvia then Gramps again.

"IN FACT LET'S SEE IF YOU ARE EVEN STRONG ENOUGH TO BE OUR GUILDMASTER!" Gray shouted raising his fist.

"ICE MAKE…." He began.

"NO GRAY STOP!" Lucy said throwing herself at Gray's chest (which for once wasn't bare.)

"Lucy what are you doing?!" he asked panicked.

Lucy sobbed and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head into his shirt sobbing her tears streaming down his front. Gray sighed and wrapped his arms around her softly barely even touching her back.

"Nat…Nastu…wou….wouldn't want this." She began sobbing.

"He…risk…risked his ….lif…life… on the principal…of what….thi..this guild….wa..was…built..on. Fam..Family. If…w..we..turn our backs…on…ea…each other ….then …wha..what….did he…ris…risk his..lif…life for?" She finished gripping Gray's shirt.

By this time the whole guild was outside watching this unfold most of them crying even Elfman.

"No Lucy don't protect me. Gray is right I have grown too weak for this job now." Gramps said bowing his head.

But instead of encouraging words Mira suddenly appeared in front of him and smacked the Guild Master across the face. Everyone drew a gasp and Gramps simply looked stunned as he stared at Mira.

"Mira….what…Why..?" But he stopped short as he looked up at her face tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't ever say you are too weak. Ever." She sobbed dropping to her knees.

"Oh..Mira…"Master said extending his arms out as Mira hugged him.

"You were there when we fought Raven Tail you saved us, Tenroe Island you fought to protect us your children. You have been a father to us all the children that the world didn't want that no one wanted or who were lost or abandoned you took in. To raise everyone in the guild alone takes more strength then Ivan could ever have. So don't you ever say you are too weak you are a great guild master because a master needs to have a heart just as well strength and you have both. Mavis chose you for a reason don't you ever forget that." Mira finished standing up holding Master close as he now had begun to sob.

It took a couple of minutes for him to regain composure it took everyone a while to regain control (Elfman took the longest the man was crying a waterfall). Gray even drew closer to a slightly upset Juvia.

"Sorry I snapped at you." he said shyly.

Juvia gave a little nod and after everyone had somewhat regained composure Mira asked what happened. Master explained the part about Gajeel and the weapon and the mission he had tasked Natsu.

"This weapon has the ability to use a dragon lacrima along with a special copier potion. When infused the dragon lacrima it has the power to copy any magic it absorbs and amplify it but since it is a crude prototype it need to drain close to 50% of a wizards power in order to copy the magical process. That allows a decent amount of time for someone to possible attack Ivan and stop him. So Ivan's intent is that once he gets the Godslayer orb is to infuse all three. He can then widen the field range of his machine to who knows how long and copy any magical powers within that range. He will never need to wait in order gain any magical powers and the copier potion is self-replicating hence copier potion. It's the ultimate weapon gain any magical powers and with the Godslayer orb and Dragon lacrima amplify to its strongest level. Only Natsu can destroy that orb hopefully Laxus can hold Ivan off till Natsu recovers some of his strength." Gramps finished solemnly.

At that moment Porlyusica came outside alongside a barely conscious Wendy who swooned and as she fell Gajeel ran forward gently cradling her in his arms. Even Porlyusica seemed drained just barely.

"The idiot is stable and he is awake now but…" Porlyusica began but all Lucy heard was that Natsu was alive and awake.

She darted forward and she heard Wendy's weak little voice call out to her but she didn't care.

"Gajeel you can't let Lucy talk to Natsu." Wendy said weakly.

"How come short stuff?" Gajeel asked as Wendy weakly dragged him toward the infirmary.

Wendy didn't answer but Gajeel could see her fighting back tears but he didn't understand why. Lucy kept sprinting even passed Happy in the hallway who walked out of the room. He slumped against the wall and he pulled his head close to his knees Lucy wondered why but she darted into the room. Natsu had one arm propped up on his knee as he looked out the window his head was all wrapped up so only a few strands of his pink hair shot out.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed throwing herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck sobbing.

She shook with tears of happiness calling him an idiot but she was laughing till she noticed he wasn't hugging back. She pulled back and stared at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked shyly thinking he was upset with her.

"Blondie! Stop get back here!" Gajeel exclaimed running into the room.

"Shut up Gajeel! Natsu is something wrong?" she asked again.

"No but…whose Natsu?" he asked.

Natsu P.O.V

"Natsu if that was his name jeez what type of name was that?" he asked himself.

All he could remember was darkness he head was throbbing like someone had hit him with a hammer. As he opened his eyes he saw a small blue haired girl standing over him her face drenched in sweat and another older woman bandaging his head. The girl immediately called out to someone named Happy another strange name. Who wasn't even a person it was flying cat which made him freak out.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" he screamed.

"Stop playing Natsu it's me Happy!" the little blue cat exclaimed hugging his neck.

But he grabbed the small cat and place him gently in front of him as Natsu moved further up his bed. He kept saying he didn't know the cat or who any of them were. He didn't like seeing them sad but it was the truth. The older women who looked like she was about kill him stared at him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Miss Porlyusica?" the little girl asked.

WHAT ARE WITH THESE NAMES?!

"Quiet! What's your name?" she asked again a little more stern.

"My…My name?" Natsu asked.

It was like the word was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it.

"I…I don't know." He said.

The cat slid off the bed and stared at the ground the two women exchanged glances before excusing themselves. Natsu stared outside it was a very pretty city was this his home? How come he couldn't remember anything? Who was he? Who were they? Where was he? This place certainly felt like home but was this his home? A few minutes later a rather busty blonde came running in and threw herself at him. Natsu felt his heart jump to his throat and an odd sense of relief. He also felt his stomach tingle who was this girl why did he have such a weird reaction to her. Was she his girlfriend? She was already crying and he didn't want to her to make her cry anymore oddly enough seeing her cry tugged at his heart. He just wanted to hug her pull her close get her to smile. But he didn't even know who she was so when he asked who Natsu was her face went ashen. Her fist clenched and her eyes darted from the weird metal man standing by the door, the little girl and the older women Proylcis, Proxy? Whatever her name was! They excused themselves again and walked outside Natsu didn't know why but he felt sad. Like he wanted to comfort them he felt a strong connection to them but how could he when he didn't have the slightest clue who they were.

Lucy P.O.V

Lucy held Happy in her arms who wasn't moving just leaned his head against her shoulder not even Carla could get him to smile or talk for that matter.

"Amnesia?" she asked her voice shaky.

"With his type of injury I shouldn't be surprised but yes he has completely forgotten his memory. The moron doesn't even know his own name. The chandelier cracked his skull and the rubble caused even more pressure on his brain. Wendy was able to quickly able to mend the skull to avoid any serious physical problems. But he must have hurt some part of his medial temporal lobe I can give him so medicine so it heals. But the memory part there is a fifty fifty chance it will come back." Porlyusica finished curtly.

There was silence Lisanna was quietly crying into Elman's arms, Master was holding Mira, Romeo and Gajeel were watching over Wendy who was sleeping. Everyone was just in shock in some way shape or form Natsu had always been there to help them he had touched every one of their lives.

"Well it's a good thing you don't need your memory to throw a punch. I'll make sure he destroys that orb." Gray said breaking the silence and started walking toward the infirmary.

Lucy was about to yell at him didn't he care that one of his guild mates didn't even remember his own name but Erza extended her arm blocking Lucy.

"Even though it may not seem like it Gray is hurting just as much as you or Happy. Natsu wasn't just his rival those two were like brothers they were part of each other. But people deal with problems in different way Gray doesn't show it but he is hurting." Erza said looking down at her shoes.

Lucy felt guilty she didn't even consider how Erza and Gray felt they were with Natsu since the beginning. Erza was Natsu's role model someone he strived to beat Erza was also was like a mother to him. Gray was his practically his brother Lucy had only been in Natsu life for a short while. The whole guild held more memories with Natsu and they were probably hurting more than she was. She suddenly felt her arms grow wet she looked down Happy was silently crying into her arms. Lucy rubbed Happy's back and held him closer he must be hurting most of all. Natsu was his dad he raised Happy from an egg Happy was probably in the most pain. She wondered if he felt like she did like half her heart was missing like the world suddenly grew grey. Like a big part of her happiness had been ripped away from her she tighten her grip on Happy she swore she would protect him till Natsu got his memory back.

The next day after the guild had sort of regained normality Lucy sat on a stump behind the guild. She hadn't talked to Natsu since yesterday the only two that did were Wendy and Master. Wendy just gave Natsu his medicine and Master tried his best to get Natsu up to speed. Natsu walked around the guild once that day but he grew sadder the more he walked till he returned to the infirmary. Everyone stayed away from him like it was too painful even Happy stayed away. Every time Natsu asked Master a question it was like someone was driving a sword through her heart. Even after Natsu short tour of the guild somehow Gray was still able to ask about the mission. Even though his face seemed like someone had his heart in an iron grip tightening every few minutes. Late at night Master had contacted Laxus and filled him in on what had happened. Even Laxus seemed saddened by the news but he buried it under his usual uncaring manner. He agreed to hide for the time being even though it wasn't his style. He was willing to buy Natsu as much time as he could. As everyone cleared out of the room just as Lucy was about to leave Laxus called out to her.

"Hey Blondie wait a minute." He said.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not there so you have to protect Natsu if anyone is willing to protect that moron with their last breath it's you." Laxus said.

"What are you talking about Erza and Gray would lay their lives on the line for him without a second thought." Lucy replied.

"No they aren't I know that even every single bone in your body has been crushed you would still crawl to protect him. You would find the strength Gray and Erza wouldn't that type of strength comes from something deeper then friendship or even family ties. So promise me you will protect that numbskull with your dying breath." Laxus said staring at Lucy with deadly seriousness.

"I would protect him even if I was already dead." Lucy replied.

"Alright good luck." Laxus said snickering.

Master had already decided that Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, and Lucy would take Natsu to the village. Which was on the outskirts of Crocus the site of the Grand Magic Games that they had won six months ago. Lucy despite her promise to Laxus didn't know if she could handle traveling with Natsu like this. It be a constant reminder that when he looked at her there would be no friendly grin no stupid comment. No laughter Lucy didn't know if she could handle it Happy was still very silent tucked away in Lucy's arms. She hadn't put him down he had even slept by her bedside the night before Lucy heard him sobbing in the night clutching Natsu scarf which was slightly torn. As sat on her stump she could hear Erza yelling at Gray to put some clothes on they would be leaving soon.

"Lucy why aren't waiting with the others?" A voice asked from behind.

As she turned she saw Lizanna whose eyes were still quite red of course she be upset. She was a huge part of Natsu childhood she was practically Happy's mother.

"You go I can't." Lucy said standing up and turning.

Lizanna ran in front of her and grabbed her shoulders but Lucy looked down at her shoes and Happy who was still in her arms.

"What do you mean you can't?" Lizanna asked threateningly.

"You go you have more history with Natsu then I ever could. You are practically Happy's mother take him and go. Your stronger then I am and you would be more helpful to Natsu then I ever could be. Please Lizanna.." But Lucy was cut off Lizanna slapped her.

"LIZANNA!" she exclaimed clutching her cheek.

Lizanna grabbed her arms and stared at her angry tears streaming down her face.

"I wasn't here for nearly two years but for wizards that's a lifetime! In those two year Natsu found you and you two have something deeper than me and Natsu could ever have. If the situation was in reverse do you think Natsu would ask Gray or Levy to go in his place NO! He would be annoying the memory back into you! Natsu would do anything for you even if it meant he would be pain. Do this for Natsu! Do this for me! Do this for Fairytail! Help get us our Natsu back because we need him I can't imagine Fairytail without him! Please Lucy you have too only you can bring him back!" Lizanna said sobbing.

Lizanna I can't…" Lucy said.

"Lucy please.." Happy whispered.

Lucy stared down at Happy who was cuddling Natsu's scarf she felt a pang in her heart. She was hurting Happy he had just lost his best friend/ father and she wasn't doing anything to help him. She hugged him a little tighter and nodded to Lizanna who walked her to the gate. Natsu was already inside Lucy took a deep breath and climbed in.

For the first hour nobody said anything which was strange but nobody wanted to pressure Natsu. As Wendy climbed onto the roof of the small carriage Erza and Gray went the front to steer horses for a while. Lucy knew why they were hoping she could get Natsu talking which seemed to work.

"Hey Lizzy is it?" Natsu asked shyly.

Lucy felt a pang in her heart and she held Happy tighter who was pretending to be asleep.

"Lucy." She said kindly.

"Oh Lucy ummm. You seem to know a lot about me could you fill me in on well me." He said chuckling.

Lucy drew a deep breath and she began their long story starting from the day she met him till the Grand Magic Games. Slowly the others returned even Happy woke up and they filled him in on his past but the most questions were about Igneel that didn't change with the memory loss. Natsu couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was the child of a fire dragon. Or that he had motion sickness when he seemed just fine. He couldn't wrap his head around of most the things they told him eventually he asked them to stop and it was silent again. This was exactly what Lucy was afraid of why would Natsu believe them he didn't even remember them. A few hours before the sun was due to set they up camp. Erza wasn't comfortable with traveling by night especially when Natsu didn't even remember to fight. She also thought this would be a good time to show Natsu their power and possibly train him to at least punch the orb. That however didn't work so well Erza's Heaven's Wheel made him hide under a bush and Gray's Ice Hammer made him run into forest. Gray grew tired of being patient and began to chase him around the forest only obeying Erza instructions to not hit him in the head as the bandages needed one more day before they could be taken off. Eventually Gray cornered him much to Juvia's happiness but Lucy grew fearful even Happy peaked. That when Natsu screamed and his fist ignited and he punched Gray square in the stomach sending him smashing into a tree. At first Gray was happy and was about to leap back into the fight. But Natsu started screaming how his hand was on fire eventually he saw it wasn't burning his skin off. He was able to calm down and force the flame back down but Gray wasn't having any of it.

"Come you fire head! FIGHT BACK! YOU ARE NATSU DRAGONEEL SON OF IGNEEL! YOU CALL YOURSELF A DRAGON SLAYER!" he yelled holding Natsu by the scruff of his shirt.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! THAT ISNT EVEN ME I DON'T KNOW THE NATSU YOU KNEW BUT I AM NOT HIM!" Natsu yelled storming off into the forest.

Gray tried to follow him but Erza stood in front of him and shook her head. Gray grunted and took off to the forest Lucy didn't knew remember a time where Erza looked so heartbroken. Not even the Tower of Heaven she looked like every inch of her body was being tortured her eyes filled with tears. She trembled Erza never trembled not in sadness at least Lucy walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright let's build the tents." She said wiping away her tears.

Later that night neither Gray nor Natsu had come back and Happy was still pretending to be asleep inside Lucy's tent. Juvia wasn't around either but Lucy knew she was probably around Gray or in a tree behind him. She could hear Erza dry sobs from the other tent and not wanting to hear she took a walk. She walked for a while till she heard a distant voice in a clearing it was Gray he was soaked in sweat. His whole upper body glistening in it he still had his pants on which was a change. He was punching a tree but without any Ice Make Magic he gave it one final blow. Before pausing his fist still resting on the trunk with blood slowly oozing out Lucy was about to walk over when Juvia appeared. She didn't say a word she just grabbed his hand at first he rejected her but she showed him the bandages. First she summoned some water cleansed the wounds and began bandaging them up. For once she didn't have the star crossed look in her eyes it was odd. But seeing her love in this much pain must have struck a soft spot she must have known she had to be strong for him.

"Blaming yourself won't bring his memory back." Juvia said.

"What?" Gray asked after she finished.

"I might not understand emotions fully but I understand pain well enough. Blaming yourself for not being able to bring his memory back is no way to help." Juvia continued.

"Then what do you suggest huh?! All me and that hot head ever did was fight! That's all we ever did do and now that one thing can't even bring him back!" Gray shouted his voice breaking.

"You think that's the only thing that ever mattered to him. You were like his brother no you were his brother. He could count on you to show him when he was wrong to show him how to get stronger. You always motivated him to push himself well beyond his limits. You two didn't just fight each other you fought together always in perfect sync. It's you bond that matters and that will bring him back not just fighting. The less time you spend feeling sorry the more of a chance we have of getting him back." Juvia said loudly grabbing Gray's arms.

Gray stared at Juvia and Lucy expected him to smack her or possible freeze her but instead he embraced her. Even Juvia was caught off guard the two of them sunk to the ground and Gray began to sob a little.

"He can't forget all those times I beat him he can't!" Gray exclaimed.

"He won't my love he won't." Juvia cooed.

Lucy had seen Gray cry but never did he seek comfort from Juvia sure he cried in front of her but never sought comfort. Suddenly she saw a slight glimmer of pink dart from the bushes as she followed she found Natsu sitting down looking at the stars. The tress around him were nearly torn in half with scorch marks.

"Practicing?" she asked.

"Oh hi Lizzy." He said still looking at the stars.

"Lucy." She replied her voice cracking in pain.

"Oh sorry but yea the flames they aren't that scary anymore they are actually kind of cool." He said staring at the flames coming from his hands.

"That sounds more like my Natsu." She said softly.

Natsu chuckled but grew silent as he laid on the ground still facing the stars. Lucy laid beside him staring at the stars.

"I have family you guys are my family right?" he asked quietly.

"Of course." Lucy responded turning to him.

"Then how do you just forget family I think I would definitely remembered Gray the guy is half naked half the time. You all seem to care about me so much how I can forget people like that?" he asked sadly.

But to this Lucy had no answer she didn't feel that all of his memory was totally gone but she still felt like she was sitting next to a stranger.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Natsu asked as Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"When I look at these stars I think I can pictured them all falling and I was running to catch them. Does that mean anything?" he asked.

"You remember Night of the Falling Stars?!" Lucy asked bolting up.

"Wait is that the thing with Zentopia that you were telling me about?! Yea I think that's it I remember stars shooting down from the sky but it wasn't stars was it. I running to something….something important…I fell. But I think I got whatever it was I running for." Natsu said jumping up moving closer to Lucy who flung her arms around his neck.

"That thing you were running towards was me I was falling. I was able to destroy the clock and free myself I knew I would be scattered along with pieces but somehow I knew you would catch me." Lucy said hugging Natsu tight.

"Is this a habit of yours falling?' Natsu asked hugging her tight.

"Sort of but you always catch me." Lucy said as she pulled back.

They were staring eye to eye inches apart Lucy could feel her heart beat pounding against her ribcage. As they both drew closer she heard Erza yell and the two broke apart as Lucy grabbed him hand and ran to the campsite. As they were running Lucy thought "Did I almost kiss Natsu?!".

But she pushed that out of her mind as the others were packing the carriage with haste.

"What happened?" she asked as both Gray and Juvia joined them.

"Master contacted us apparently Laxus was attacked he is ok but Wendy had to be sent off to tend to him. Ivan has the plans he heading toward the city Sting and Rogue are going to meet us at the city as they start evacuating." Gajeel answered.

"COME ON HOP ON!" Erza yelled Natsu pulled Lucy inside as the carriage speeded off.

In less than an hour they reached the glimmering city and rode into the city square. Most of Sabertooth was spread out getting everyone one to safety but Sting and Rogue were in the middle leading people out.

"WE NEED TO GET TO THE VILLAGE!" Erza yelled over the crowd of people panicking in the square.

The two twin dragon slayers waved and motioned for them to follow of course Lucy was hanging onto Natsu as they started running.

"So Dragoneel you really don't remember me?" Sting asked as they were running.

"Not the time Sting!" Gray growled.

"Nope sorry but from what Lucy has told me I kicked your ass pretty bad at the Grand Magic Grands." Natsu said chuckling.

"Alight tough guy well when you remember you and me rematch!" Sting shouted.

"You got it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Hate to ruin this reunion but we need to run faster!" Rogue yelled.

Sure enough a giant ball of fire came crashing down throwing them forward and onto the pavement. Erza and Gray took off and began fighting Lucy's eyes widened Ivan was strutting forward with an entire army of wizards behind him.

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Erza screamed reequipping.

Dozen of gleaming sword sliced through the wizards and provide cover as Gray jumped up from above them.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" he screamed as his lance drove through the line of wizards.

Magic was being flung left and right as Erza and Gray ran from building to building attacking an enemy wizard. Lucy got one of her keys ready but Gray called out to her.

"NO LUCY DON'T! PROTECT THAT MORAN AND DESTROY THE ORB!" he screamed.

Lucy watched as Gray kept battling launching attack after attack she didn't want to leave them. She started moving back when another fireball zoomed forward toward Lucy and Natsu.

"ROAR OF THE WHITE DRAGON!" Sting shouted jumping in front of them.

The blazing roar shredded the fire ball and Lucy covered her face from the intense light.

"LUCY GO!" Sting yelled.

"Sting are you INSANE THIS IS AN ENTIRE ARMY!" Lucy yelled as the whole city became engulfed in fire and as magic was being flung in all directions.

"WE HAVE TWO DRAGONSLAYERS HERE AN ERZA AND A GRAY WE GOT THIS GO!" Sting answered as a laser erupted from his mouth.

Lucy saw the determination in all their eyes all they wanted was to protect Natsu. Lucy gave a quick nod grabbed Natsu and took off running.

"HEY NATSU JUST DO ME A FAVOR DESTROY THAT ORB AND REMEMBER OUR REMATCH!" Sting called out as Natsu turned back.

"JUST DON'T DIE AND YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!" Natsu yelled back.

"WASN'T PLANING ON DYING SO IT'S DEAL!" Sting yelled.

Lucy and Natsu ran forward till they reached the city wall and climbed into the forest where they were met by the village elder.

"Quickly this way." The old man whispered and led them deep into the forest.

To a small temple no taller than Lucy the orb was the size of fist and was glowing white. But before they could even go anywhere near it an explosion tossed them back in to a tree. The elder was killed upon impact Lucy was dazed and Natsu was groaning in pain. Ivan appeared from the shadows with the same follower in the black cloak. He loomed forward but he suddenly heard a scream from above it was Erza. He leaped back as Erza came crashing into the ground creating a small creator where she landed. She stood there with two swords positioned in front and in back of her with her eyes locked on Ivan.

"Oh dear Erza my tricks don't fool you do they?" Ivan cooed.

"Of course not when I saw how easily Sting and Rogue were keeping you at bay I knew that wasn't you. All I needed was to find Lucy and that would lead me straight to you. Now take one step near Natsu and I will tear off you skull with my own two hands." Erza said her sword at the ready and you could hear the bloodlust in her voice.

"Oh did you think I was going to fight you heavens no I don't have the time for that. But my associate does Jellal why don't you show your face?" Ivan cooed.

"JELLAL!" Erza cried and sure enough the man under the hood was Jellal.

"Jellal what are you doing?!" Erza cried her voice shaking.

"Oh well you see I have always had my eyes on Jellal but I need someone like him when I was stuck in that horrible cell. So I did get someone like him mind control is so easy you know?" Ivan chuckled.

"Release him now or else I will cut off your limbs one by one and tear your eyes out of you skull!" Erza sneered.

"Oh that just won't do." Ivan cooed and on command Jellal leaped forward.

Erza was tackled but Erza couldn't fight back not against Jellal who was under mind control. He kicked her sending her flying toward the end the forest and he followed.

"Oh well I guess it's just you and me Heartfila," Ivan cooed.

"THINK AGAIN REGUALR IMPACT!" Screamed a voice as it came shooting out of the tress.

"Right on time Loke! Now open gate of the Ram ARIES!" Lucy screamed turning her key.

Aries came out in a flash of pink fluff and stood side by side Loke.

"You look amazing as always." Loke said giving Aries a gentle nudge.

"I could say the same for you." Aries said shyly.

'LESS FLIRTING MORE FIGHTING!" Lucy yelled standing in front of Natsu who was clutching his arm.

Ivan didn't even bat an eye he simply raised his arm with the device and it began to glow. A lightning sword expanded from his arm Lucy recognized that magic immediately it was Laxus's magic. Ivan jabbed the sword forward stabbing both Loke and Aries through their stomach they couldn't even avoid it. They both slowly began to disappear and Lucy immediately felt the drain of opening two gates. She could still open one or two more but if she drained all her power she might not be able to protect Natsu. Who was still clutching his arm and on top of that his skull still wasn't fully recovered he couldn't fight.

"Alright! OPEN GATE OF MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Lucy cried.

"How may I be of assistance princess?" Virgo asked completely unaware Ivan who was looming over her with a giant lightening blade.

"Come on Virgo let's go!" Lucy cried jumping up unfurling her whip.

She swung and grabbed onto to Ivan arm with her whip as Virgo jumped up and came shooting down her leg fully extended. Ivan raised his sword and blocked Virgo's foot who then summersaulted back. Virgo was slightly effected by the electricity but she was still able to fight but Ivan wasn't done. He yanked his arm forward and toward a still airborne Virgo despite Lucy gripping onto the whip and planting herself firmly in the ground. She was taken off her feet yanked by her own whip and was thrown into Virgo. Virgo wrapped her arms around Lucy stomach and protected her back as they were flung into a tree. Lucy felt Virgo groan as she made contact with the tree.

"Virgo are you ok?!" Lucy asked panicked

"Of course princess are you?" Virgo asked groaning slightly.

As they stood up Lucy froze in horror Natsu was on the ground with Ivan looming over him. His sword ready to pierce Natsu skull and Natsu was merely frozen he couldn't move. Lucy lunged forward but as Ivan raised his sword and began to bring it down she saw a flash of black. Virgo had leaped forward and managed to punch Ivan square in the face. His knees barely buckled he was merely moved to the right a few steps. He swung his sword as Virgo tried to back up but he managed to cut her stomach almost through and through.

"Sorry my princess." Virgo said as she clutched her stomach and began to disappear.

Lucy dropped to the ground as another bit of strength was drained Natsu somehow stumbled to reach her.

"Lucy are you ok?" he asked holding her.

"Natsu run.." she said weakly.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Ivan yelled raising his arm that crackled with lightning.

Lucy pushed Natsu aside and felt the lightning run through her body she shrieked. Her body convulsed as white hot flames licked her nerves as she smelt her own skin being burned. Lucy was tossed toward a tree and at this point she could barely see what was in front of her. All her muscles ached and she felt like lead had substituted all the blood in her body making it impossible to move. But as she saw Ivan move toward Natsu again show how despite the burning pain that made it seem like her body had be lit on fire. She lunged forward extending out her arms and once again felt the searing hot pain course through her body. Causing her to scream in agony as red fog filled her head she crumpled down to the ground choking her body still shaking.

"YOU WANNA DIE FIRST FINE!" Ivan screamed.

He grabbed Lucy hair and began shocking her till she didn't even scream the flashes of intense pain blocked her sight and hearing. She could faintly hear Natsu screaming the flashes stopped as she opened her eyes saw Natsu charging his fist ignited and pure hatred in his eyes. Ivan with his arms crackling in electricity swung at Natsu who landed face first into the ground.

"Natsu RUN!" she screamed charging at Ivan.

She jumped on top of Ivan trying to cover his eyes but he threw her to the ground as she struggled to get up. He placed his foot on her head and began to press down Lucy screamed as she felt her brain get squished under his giant foot.

"STOP!" Natsu cried trying to get up.

"Natsu …please…run!" Lucy said groaning as her face got pressed deeper and deeper into the ground.

"No!" he yelled leaning against a tree trying to stand up.

"NASTU PLEASE! I CAN'T IMAGINE A LIFE WITHOUT YOU RUN! I RATHER DIE THEN SEE YOU DIE PLEASE!" Lucy cried tears streaming down her face.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! DIE YOU BITCH!" Ivan screamed raising his foot.

As he began to step down Lucy curled up and gave a slight smile to Natsu she wanted him to be her last sight.

"DIE!" Ivan screamed.

"GET OFF LUCY YOU BASTARD!" Natsu screamed charging forward.

He punched Ivan square in the face sending him through two trees and one rock.

"TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" He screamed as a brilliant flame exploded forward.

Ivan was sent sprawling forward toward Lucy but he was still able to get up. Out from the wood Natsu came launching out scales covering all his skin he had awoken the Dragon Force

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" He screamed raising his fist.

Ivan in utter shock raised his arm with the device to block the attack but the brilliant flames set all trees within a 10 mile radius on fire. Lucy could feel it blazing against her back nearly tearing her clothes off. As Natsu made contact the weapon exploded along with the God Orb which was nearby. Ivan screamed and the device exploded in a bright light sending Ivan flying off to the north and Natsu was thrown into the sky behind Lucy. Lucy carefully raised her head and saw the forest was still mostly on fire. She saw Natsu being sent toward the south and her heart began beating fast. She sprinted forward swiping past bushes and ran through the forest till she suddenly lost her footing. Lucy dropped forward and began rolling down a cliff she arched her back as she struck multiple rocks on the way down. She was thrown up into the air and came crashing down in a clearing Lucy groaned since she was sure she broke at least two ribs. As she raised her head she saw a figure standing in front of her. He was smiling it was Natsu! Lucy stumbled forward and collapsed in his arms.

"Nastu!" she sobbed hugging him tight.

She felt him hook his arm around her waist and cradle her head in his other hand. He was so warm and more importantly he was alive Lucy kept crying.

"Hey princess." Natsu said softly in her ear.

"Princess?!" Lucy asked pulling away to look at Natsu

Natsu simply smirked that adorable smirk she loved and Lucy's eyes started filling with tears.

"You remember." She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Mhmmm. You know how I was talking about the falling stars and how I was chasing something important?" he asked pulling her slightly back so that his nose was still grazing hers.

"Well I finally caught my star." He said softly staring at her.

Before Lucy could answer Natsu grabbed her chin and kissed her. Lucy happily hooked her arms around her neck and he spun around her as they both chuckled. As they separated Natsu leaned his head against Lucy who had entwined her fingers with his.

"Promise you won't ever leave me again?" Lucy asked staring at Natsu.

"I'll always be there to catch you don't you worry." He responded kissing her softly.

Lucy chuckled and they stared at the city that was still engulfed in flames she could see that all too familiar gleam in Natsu's eyes.

"You want to fight don't you?" Lucy asked staring at Natsu.

"YOU BET I DO I WENT A WHOLE DAY WITHOUT DESTORYING SOMETHING!" Natsu exclaimed with some flames spurting out of his mouth.

"Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed laughing.

She chuckled as Natsu pulled her toward the city and she stared at him fondly. As long as he was holding her hand she would follow him anywhere.

THE END THIS WAS FIRST STORY ON NALU BUT YES I ABSOLUTELY LOVE LOVE FAIRYTAIL. SO PLEASE LEAVE RATINGS AND ALSO PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHICH PAIRING YOU WANT ME TO DO NEXT. EXAMPLES ( GAJEEL + LEVY, GRAY + JUVIA, ERZA+JELLA ETC) MESSAGE ME OR LEAVE IN THE RATINGS WHICH PAIRING YOU WANT AND THE ONES WITH THE MOST COMMENTS I WILL DO KK! BYYYYYEEEEEEE!1


End file.
